


Playing pet

by Therefore_dubious (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Harness, Leashes, M/M, Oral Knotting, Pet Play, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Therefore_dubious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves making Stiles wear a collar, maybe even a leash when they have sex. Maybe he likes making him crawl. Loves giving him commands, like 'roll over', 'fetch', or 'come'. Calls Stiles his 'pet' and tells him that he's a 'good boy'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So again this is a prompt from [ Livejournal ](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/2665.html?thread=58729/)

“Roll over,” he says, and Stiles goes pliant, showing him his belly.

Derek rubs his foot against it, before he flicks on the vibrator again. With the leash in one hand and the control in the other he can’t push Stiles down with anything other than his foot when he arches upwards, keening. They been playing like this for some time now, Stiles on the floor and Derek sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees, switching the remote from on and off.

“Good boy,” he mutters, and Stiles blinks up at him, eyes huge and pleading.

The vibrator gets switched off again and Derek tugs a little on the leash, until Stiles rolls over again. He lets him crawl between the ve of Derek’s leg, until his nose is against Derek’s crotch.

“Sit down pet,” he coos, smoothing down Stiles hair with his palm, “lick.”

Stiles looks up at him, then down, like a good little doggie. His lips part and a pink tongue flattens over the front of Derek’s brief. They’re already soaked through, and the taste must be bitter. Stiles does what he says, though, he starts just under Derek’s balls and licks all the way up to his stomach, where he gives the hair there a little nuzzle. Then he does it again and again, until Derek starts the vibrator again.

“Keep going pet,” he says when Stiles freezes and whimpers.

It’s sweet, the power Stiles allows Derek to have over him. He does like Derek says, even though his breaths are sharp and his shoulders are shaking. Derek would never take advantage of it, but he truly loves it when Stiles allows him this. He stops the vibrator and puts the controller down on the bed, Stiles’ keen eyes following his movements.

He scratches a little under Stiles chin, Stiles nuzzling his cheek against Derek’s thigh.

“Turn around for me and bow, can you do that?”

Stiles nods and Derek gives the leash a sharp tug, “pets don’t nod, do they?”

It looks like Stiles wants to shake his head, but he turns and bows down, his chest pressed against the floor and ass up in the air for Derek. He twirls the leash around his forearm, and grabs the collar directly, prying his fingers into the little space between Stiles’ neck and the leather.

“I’m going to remove this now, so stay still,” he says and puts his palm first on Stiles’ back. He’s warm under Derek’s palm, and he gives a small sigh when Derek takes hold of the vibrator. He slowly drags it whole the way out, Stiles hole clenching around nothing, and then watches Stiles swallow the whole thing down again.

“You’re such a good boy,” he says after he repeated the whole things a couple of times, eyes fixed on his doggie’s little hole. Stiles hasn’t moved, like Derek ordered him, has only moaned against the carpet. Derek can feel him swallow where he holds the collar.

“There you go,” he says when he finally takes the vibrator out, “now I want you to leave this with the others and fetch me the harness,” he drags Stiles closer by the collar, “I’m going breed my little doggie now, until you’re swollen with my pups.”

He releases the collar, and lifts his hips of the bed so that he can ease out of his briefs. Stiles takes the vibrator in his mouth, Derek watching him, and crawls to the box in the corner of the room. Usually it’s inside the closet, but Derek loves watching Stiles crawl, watching those back muscles work with the awkward movements of Stiles’ shoulders.

The vibrator gets left beside the box, it has to be cleaned before they actually put it back inside. The harness is inside the box, so Stiles first has to nose up the lock. The harness is made of black leather that fits around Stiles shoulder and chest perfectly, and Stiles fits his mouth around one strap before crawling back to the bed, the leash trailing behind him.

He spits it out in Derek’s lap. Derek smiles down at him as he fits the leather around Stiles. It’s not loose, maybe a little too tight because they never found one that really fits Stiles’ broad shoulders.

“You’ve been such a good boy, but do you deserve to be mounted on your owner’s bed or on the floor?” Stiles squints, in a manner no way alike a dog, Derek smirks “what does dog says, pet?”

Stiles faces turns red, he looks down eyes on the carpet. When Derek doesn’t say anything more he keens and squirms, but Derek has a tight grip on the harness, and shakes him a little.

“What do you say?” Derek prompts.

“Whaff?”

It’s not an unkind smile he directs at Stiles, but he shakes him a little harder, “louder pet.”

“Whaff whaff,” Stiles eyes flicks up for a second.

“There, good boy.”

The grip on the harness helps Stiles get on the bed without having to stand up, and Derek arranges him on his knees and hands. He slicks his cock, and then grab the larges strap on the harness. while pushing inside Stiles he drags his back onto Derek’s cock with the harness.

“Are you going to let me breed you know?” Derek says when he’s finally balls deep inside the tight hole, “such a good boy you are I should probably borrow you out. Let someone else breed you too,” he stretches above Stiles and ties the leash to the bedpost.

Done with that he takes a tighter grip on the harness, then he eases out of Stiles. With the harness he can work Stiles back onto his cock, making him feel Derek’s thrusts harder and stronger. He’s brutal, pounding into Stiles as fast as he can his other hand in a tight grip around Stiles’ hip. Working his cock inside Stiles until he can feel his knot and then watches the way Stiles hole stretches around it as he pushes it inside and then out.

He claims Stiles as thoroughly as he can, because whatever he said about letting someone else breed Stiles, let him be passed around on his owner’s order, Derek would never do that. He can’t imagine anyone else hearing Stiles whimpers when he finally finds the right angle or the groans when he scrapes his cock over his prostate, see him scratching against the bed as Derek drags him back around his cock.

It’s beautiful to watch Stiles fall apart underneath him, “good boy, going to knot you, going to breed you until it takes.”

He stops when his knot gets too big to keep on fucking Stiles, presses it against Stiles rim until it pops inside where it finally swells to its right size. He’s sweeter now, continues to roll his hips with small abortive thrusts inside Stiles that makes him trash against the harness.

Derek doesn’t really need it anymore, so he grips around Stiles shoulder instead, waits until Stiles clenches down on him tight enough to milk out his come from his cock.

“You’ve been such a good pup,” he mouths against Stiles neck.

Stiles whimpers when he comes, hot inside of him. Finally satisfied he fits his hand around Stiles cock and jerks him off, letting his pet soil his hand and sheets.

“There pup, been so good for me,” he says and kisses Stiles cheek.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> okay what about another sterek pet play fic? maybeeee stiles with a tail and a whole lot of humiliation and dirty talk? (and if you want, totally up to you, but maybe like a short aftercare scene after the 'ordeal'?)

Derek dries off the lube on his fingers against his pants. The tail looks perfect on Stiles, made of soft fake fur. The glass plug it’s attached to had been hard to put inside Stiles without soiling the tail with lube, and in the end Derek had just had to admit that it was impossible. He drags his fingertips where Stiles rim is stretched around the plug, slick and red.

"Keep still pup," he says when Stiles squirms.

There’s puppy mittens over Stiles hands, and a dog choker attached to the leash this time instead of the usual collar.

"It’s okay pup," he says and scratches lightly behind Stiles ear, " you’re going to be a good boy and I’m going to be so gentle."

He stands up from the floor and unites the leash from the bed, “should we see how it looks?”

The choker tightens around Stiles neck, and he whimpers but crawls after Derek towards the kitchen. Derek smiles down at him, the tail is softly swaying behind Stiles and he wobbles slightly because of the mittens. He watches Stiles back muscles move, skin flushed red from arousal and fucking gorgeous.

There’s coffee brewing beside the fridge and Derek orders Stiles to sit as he makes a cup to himself. Stiles sits still  like a perfect little doggie, stares at Derek stomach but not higher than that as Derek sips his coffee carefully watching Stiles. He didn’t really want coffee, and Stiles laughs at him calling him old when Derek admits that he can’t sleep after drinking it. He just wanted to watch Stiles though, sitting with his paws between his knees and the leash dangling between them. Derek puts the cup into the sink and walks Stiles back to their room.

Derek sits on the edge of their bed and drags Stiles close to him, “such a good boy, putting on a show for me.”

Derek pops his jeans and takes out his cock, thumping at the slit and slicks the head with his precome. His jeans aren’t that comfortable though, so he slips out of them but keeps his briefs on, the fabric stretches just underneath his balls. He twists the leash around his forearm and drags Stiles closer.

“Open wide pup.”

He lets Stiles suck the head inside, watches as he slowly works more and more of Derek’s cock inside his mouth. Stiles is sloppy while doing it, humming around Derek and licking up his own spit when he eases Derek’s cock out of his mouth. His plush limps goes red.

When Derek feels his cock hit the back of Stiles throat he finally takes charge by grabbing the choker. Stiles gives a needy moan, and Derek laughs.

“Such a good pet.”

He uses the choker to pull Stiles closer in times with his thrusts, he groans when his cock is fully inside Stiles, Stiles nose sniffing against his pubes. “Good dog,” he breathes, puts his palm around Stiles neck and squeezes, he can feel his cock hot inside Stiles, bulging Stiles poor throat out.

“Look at that, so fucking good pup,” Derek moans. Stiles isn’t looking at him, his eyes blurry, but Derek can’t help but stare.

He fucks Stiles carefully, eases his cock inside and out to not do any damage to Stiles throat. It’s perfect either way, feeling his cock move underneath Stiles skin, hearing Stiles muffled whimpers.

“Going to knot you now,” Derek warns, waits until Stiles bumps his paws against Derek’s leg.

He feels the pressure of Stiles teeths, hears Stiles groan as his jaws are stretched wide. Derek drags his foot over Stiles’ plump dick, and Stiles hums around him. He waits until Stiles come is soiling his foot before he pumps his come down Stiles throat. He gently brushesaway the come that drips down the corner of Stiles’ mouth with his thumb. He doesn’t dare keep his knot too long inside Stiles, incase Stiles needs to breath, and feels a dull pain in his belly when he forces the knot to go down.

Stiles keens when he slips out of his mouth and a mix of come and spit follows.

Derek palms his skull and uses his shirt to clean Stiles face, then he puts him on their bed and works fast with nimble fingers, taking off the mittens and then the choker. Stiles moans when he takes out the tail and puts it aside. Derek leaves him underneath the comforter and returns with a glass of water, which he helps Stiles drink after checking for damage inside Stiles mouth. Stiles gives him an appreciative smile after drinking the water.

“Happy?” Stiles asks when Derek finally joins him underneath the comforter. Stiles grabs him and arranges them comfortable enough to sleep.

“Mmhmm,” Derek hums into Stiles neck.

“Good,” Stiles says sleepily, “we’re taking a bubblebath tomorrow. and you’re giving me a massage for my sore muscles”

Derek chuckles, “of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts open [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really happy how my works turns out, but no reason to be sad about that, because I'm doing this to become better at it :)
> 
> Prompts are still open at my [ tumblr ](http://thereforedubious.tumblr.com/).


End file.
